


Ja minä odotin

by Zeruby



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Angstia, Masentavaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se tuli melkeinpä odottamatta. Se hävitti tieltään kaiken elävän ja elottoman. Vedestä oli pulaa, ruoasta puhumattakaan. Kunnollista suojaa ei ollut. Yöt olivat pimeitä ja sateisia, tuuli edelleen kova. Päivät ja yöt ovat yhtä selviytymistä, pelko on läsnä lähes jatkuvasti. Öisin kuulen yhä sen kimakan sireenin äänen, joka varoitti teitä lähestyvästä vaarasta. Te pelkäsitte, minä pelkäsin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ja minä odotin

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on jo vanha kirjoitus. Kirjoitin joskus.... parisen vuotta sitten jollekin foorumille ja tallensin muistitikulle 'talteen'. Joten ajattelin sitten pistää sen tänne talteen, saapahan muutkin tätä halutessaan lukea. :3

Se tuli melkeinpä odottamatta. Se hävitti tieltään kaiken elävän ja elottoman. Vain me harvat ja onnekkaat jäimme henkiin, mutta emme siltikään hurranneet ilosta. Vedestä oli pulaa, ruoasta puhumattakaan. Kunnollista suojaa ei ollut. Yöt olivat pimeitä ja sateisia, tuuli edelleen kova. Päivisin joko satoi vettä tai tihkutti, tuuli kuljetti katkenneiden palmunoksien lehtiä katuja pitkin. Päivät ja yöt ovat yhtä selviytymistä, pelko on läsnä lähes jatkuvasti. Öisin kuulen yhä sen kimakan sireenin äänen, joka varoitti teitä lähestyvästä vaarasta. Te pelkäsitte, minä pelkäsin.

Sireenit ulvoivat, ihmisiä ryntäili kaduilla sinne ja tänne. Missä tahansa näinkin ihmisiä, he vaikuttivat hätääntyneiltä, pelokkailta, ja onnettomilta. He joutuivat lähtemään niin nopeasti kuin vain kykenivät, pois Elizabethin tieltä. En koskaan ymmärtänyt, kuka tämä Elizabeth oikein oli. Oletin aina, että hän oli vain joku kärttyisä vanha eukko, jolla ei ollut tarjota pikku lapsille makeisia. Minun rakas perheeni, voi minun rakas perheeni. Tekin lähditte, ja jätitte minut tänne. Pikku-Timi, kaikista rakkaimpani, oli ainut, joka tahtoi minut mukaan. Hän itki niin valtavasti, kun te lähditte pois.

 _”Se on urhea koira, Timi. Kyllä se pärjää”_ isäntä oli sanonut.

Pysyin pihalla, koska olen kiltti koira. Isäntä kutsui minua aina kiltiksi koiraksi, joten minä jäin kotiin. Vaikka olin nälkäinen, minä odotin. Vaikka minulla oli teitä niin kova ikävä, minä odotin. Satoi rankasti, tuuli niin kovaa, että puut katkeilivat. Ja minä pelkäsin. Mutta siltikin minä odotin. Koska minä olen kiltti koira. Kaksi päivää minä odotin ja sitten se lopultakin iski. Suuri pyörremyrsky, Elizabeth iski. Tuuli oli niin voimakas, että se repi talot irti maasta, heitteli autoja ilman. Mikään ei pysynyt suurelta hirmulta turvassa. Paitsi minä, joka olin peloissani piiloutunut maakellariin. Sitä Elizabethin raivo ei ollut repinyt maasta. Olin säilynyt vahingoittumattomana, mutta olin yhä nälkäinen. Koko kaupunki oli tuhoutunut. Puut olivat repeytyneet maasta ja lojuivat tiellä, tonteilla ja sortuneiden talojen päällä. Jalkakäytävät ja tiet olivat tuhoutuneet, talot olivat sortuneet. Joissain kohdin ei edes tiennyt, oliko siinä ollut tie, jalkakäytävä vai talo. Jopa meidän rakas talomme oli luhistunut. Vain muutama puun palanen ja rakennuksen perusta olivat jäljellä siitä, mitä meillä oli joskus ollut. Minulla ei ollut enää pihaa, jota vartioida, perhettä, jota suojella. Joten jouduin kulkemaan kaupungilla, etsimässä teitä, rakas perheeni, ja ruokaa, jolla saisin pidettyä nälkäni poissa. Löysin aina tieni takaisin kotimme raunioille, koska olen kiltti koira. Saatoin joskus istua jalkakäytävällä ja katsoa pitkiäkin toveja kotimme rauniota. Olin surullinen, hyvin surullinen.

 

Jätitte minut jälkenne, koska olin eläin. En kuulunut koskaan samalla tavalla perheeseenne, kuin pikku-Timi, äiti tai isä. Minä olin vain koira, ja minun oli siksi jäätävä. Mutta siltikin minä rakastin teitä, rakas perheeni. Ja minä odotin teitä, koska olen kiltti koira.


End file.
